Tomoe Gozen
|voicea = Kanemoto Hisako |illus = Shirabi |class = Archer |atk = 1,657/9,946 |hp = 1,728/10,804 |gatk = 12,043 |ghp = 13,100 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 184 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.87% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |gender = Female |alignment = True Neutral |traits = Demonic, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage for 5 turns to them. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Spread of Fire status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Burn damage on them.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Video= - True Name Revealed= }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP damage by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 6 of Shimosa Main Quest, her true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Archer Inferno is her alias before clearing the quest. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Tamamo no Mae (Lancer). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Sakata Kintoki (Rider), Christopher Columbus and Cú Chulainn (Caster). *She has the second highest ATK value out of all 4-star archers. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_184_1.png|Stage1 Portrait_Servant_184_2.png|Stage2 Portrait_Servant_184_3.png|Stage3 Portrait_Servant_184_4.png|Stage4 tomoeaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= S184.png|Stage 1 TomoeGozenStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 TomoeGozenStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 TomoeGozenFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S184 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S184 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S184 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= TomoeGozenSprite1.png|Sprite 1 TomoeGozenSprite2.png|Sprite 2 TomoeGozenSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S184 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S184 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S184 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Nplogo184.png|NP Logo Tomoe_skill.png|Skill Pose Tomoe_np.png|NP Pose tomoespear.png|Naginata Sprite tomoesword.png|Katana & Kaiken Sprite tomoebow.png|Bow & Arrow Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Tomoe_sheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Tomoe_sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Tomoe_sheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Tomoe_sheet_brainwashed.png|Expression Sheet (Archer Inferno, Shimosa story only) |-| Craft Essences= CE714.png|First Valentine Portrait CE 0747.png|Broiled Sweet Chestnut Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE819.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE903.png|Merely Red CE1065.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Tomoe Gozen |-| Others= Tomoeart.jpg|Illustration by Shirabi TomoeIllust.jpg|Illustration by Shirabi TomoeGozenIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Shirabi TomoeGozenIllust02.png|Illustration by Shirabi TomoeGozenFesIllust.jpg|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit by Shirabii Don't bully Tomoe.jpg|Tomoe with Shuten, Raikō and Kintoki by Shirabi Tomoe with other -Setsubun After-.jpg|Tomoe with Fou, Female Master, Ibaraki and Shuten by Shirabi Category:Japanese Servants Category:Demonic Category:Shimosa